Memories Lost
by pInKie-chan
Summary: She lost all her memories. Now she is back in Konoha, can she recover her painful past and everything she’d lost? SasuSakuNeji


**Summary:**

She lost all her memories. Now she is back in Konoha, can she recover her painful past and everything she'd lost? SasuSakuNeji

**A/N:**

Sorry for bad grammar…

reviews… reviews

**CHAPTER 1**

_

* * *

I find myself here… here walking alone in one of the streets of a village that's not familiar to me. I look around wondering what I am doing here. I don't like the atmosphere here._

_I'm all alone…_

_And I don't want it_

"_Hello…Anyone out there?" I shouted not caring if an enemy would notice me. Oblivious, my feet just brought me in place that's quite familiar to me._

_I hear faint sobs and I tried to look for it. The cry becomes fainter and fainter until I can't hear it anymore .Then I saw a silhouette of a man walking away._

"_Wait" I called him, but he didn't spare me even a single glance. I tried to grab him but failed, my hands just pass to it._

_He looked at me with his dark pair of orbs. _

"_Sakura…" annoyed, irritated and other emotions are mixed in his eyes but if you scrutinized him more, aside from this you'll find sorrow, lonely, and most of all sadness in him.._

"_Sakura!" I don't understand why that name seems familiar to me….. Very familiar_

_I watched his back, I watched him as he walks away from me, and I watched him as he leaves me behind. Then I walk on my way too, but when I turned away from him my legs suddenly feel numb and it breaks down. _

"_Why do I feel like this?" my vision become blurry and my eyes start to water. "Why am I crying? Why am I feeling these emotions?" I wiped my tears and returned my eyes on the scene. "I don't even know him… But why does he affect me this way very much!" I'm confused, extremely confused._

_Then my surroundings suddenly changed. Now, I found myself together with 'him'. I suddenly forget what confusion I just experience a min ago because with 'him' there's nothing to worry about. With a blink of an eye everything changed 'again'. I saw blood everywhere and there I saw 'him' there lying lifeless. I noticed another lad standing beside 'him' with mixed emotions in his eyes. He looked at me and starts to walks towards me. He looks familiar to me, his raven-hair, his black orbs and he seems to know me. It's him. I'm certain of it. His features are very similar to Itachi he look likes Itachi's younger version_

"_Sakura" he kneels down before me._

"_Who… are you?" I asked him. I looked at him. I'm crying very hard now, the feeling of hurt, and betrayal, everything… I'm feeling that again. I'm weak again letting my emotions to overcome me._

"_Sakura… I'm… Sasuke" he reached my face and wiped away my tears. He looks solemnly at me. _

"_Sasuke! I don't know you… Leave me alone" I slapped his hand and push him away. I know I hurt him emotionally and I'm guilty. _

"_Itachi-…kun" I cupped his face and call his name many times but he didn't respond. Tears made their way through my eyes. I can't hold it anymore. _

_The man is standing there still, unmoving. He keeps murmuring that name. "Sakura…"_

"_I'm sorry… Sakura"_

* * *

She snaps from her nightmare. _"oh… just a dream"_. She fixed her things, after preparing herself she puts her Konoha hitai-ate and her mask lastly she gives a last glance before disappearing.

On the dark side of her used-to-be room, a figure bids his goodbye "goodbye…..Sakura"

The night comes peacefully to her she didn't encounter any Akatsuki members and hopes she wont. Now, she is planning to go to Konoha, she wants to work there as a medic maybe, or if she changed her mind she would stay there besides she already quitted and she doesn't know anyplace to stay.

"_Saiichi…" he handles her Konoha head protector. She looks at him intriguingly. Itachi ties her head protector in her forehead._

How she missed that time, the time where they spend each minute together.

"But now your gone, but it doesn't mean that your is forever gone and forgotten right? You will always stay here, Itachi-kun" she mumbles as she stares in the dark sky where only stars lighten it.

"Sigh, I'm not that famous to be known as an Akatsuki member… I hope I can find peaceful life there" she is tired and sleepy; she is falling to slumber when she suddenly sensed that someone is approaching her.

She grabs her kunai and put her guard up. When she sneaks a quick look on the bushes she was surprised because she saw an exhausted ninja instead. She didn't hesitate to help the poor ninja. She examines her injuries and she has learned that this ninja is a medic-nin and a kunoichi of Konoha. She heals her in the fastest way she could ever muster. She falls into a light sleep; she needs some rest after her strenuous day.

"How's your feeling now" Saiichi greets the medic-nin with a smile on her face "Uhmm... I'm okay Are you the one who help me?" she timidly asked her.

"I really don't know what happened to you, but when I saw you you're worn out and beaten. I can't just stare at you so I treated you" Saiichi state while preparing another set of bandages. "If you don't mind you are a medic-nin right? I suppose that you should have someone with you... I mean it is very risky to a medic-nin to wander around without company" she told to her as she changes the used bandages.

"Uhmm your right… But my partner was lost and I'm looking for him but Nins just attacked me" she explained.

Sakura wear a confused face. _'An ANBU ninja lost in the forest?'_ She didn't expect that an ANBU would lose in the forest and she didn't expect that this medic-nin would actually tell the story.

"Uhmm Thank you…?" she paused waiting for her to tell her name

"I'm Saiichi.. you?"

"Thank you Saiichi-san. I'm Hinata" she said.

"You are from Konoha... right?" Sakura asked her again

"Yeah" she answered

"So, are you going back to the village now?" Saiichi is becoming too nosy.

Silence

"It's okay… Being an ANBU you shouldn't give any information to others and strangers like me" she lectured. At the crack of the dawn, Saiichi starts to fix her things.

"Hinata, can you manage now?" she asked her. She doesn't want to leave her but she has no choice.

"Yes… Thank you for treating me…. I also have to go now I hope to see you soon Saiichi-san" she smiled at her; she bows as a sign of gratitude and then disappeared.

Saiichi walks to her destination. She spotted a devastated part in the forest; Hinata suddenly enters her mind, she follows the track hoping she would find her new found friend.

There she founds her, her right arm bleeding and scratches all over her body,. Ninjas made their assaults on her and she dodges all of them but one of the shinobi throw a kunai directly at her. Hinata doesn't have time to dodge it. She just stands there waiting for the kunai to hit her.

"Nice fight Hinata-chan…Leave this pathetic shinobis to me" Saiichi stands before her, playing the kunai with her index finger. She stands confidently with a smirk on his face she is ready to face the group of ninjas alone.

Hinata put her guard up just in case, while Saiichi readies herself for some warm-up she unties her coat which reveals her curves. She is wearing a midrib sleeveless ninja suit while on her lower torso she wears a fitted low-waist miniskirt that reach up to her hips and a black fitted short under it, her kunai holster is tied on her right leg. There are bandages on her left leg, below her knee down to her shoes.

The ninjas start to attack her, taking easily their attack she looks like dancing while dodging their attacks. She keeps an eye on Hinata in case one of the ninjas tries to strike her.

"_Hmm… a total of 5 ninjas"_ she thought. She stopped and keeps her distance on them, the ninjas were puzzled but didn't make any move, then kunais, shuriken rains on the rogue nins "Otto" she murmured as she saw the hidden village of Sound Hitai on one of the ninjas. Her face becomes more alert as she looks on their surroundings.

"HINATA! DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN THEIR LEADER IS NOWHERE TO FOUND" she shouted at Hinata. She was taken by surprise as she feels the cold metal touch her neck. Hinata tries to move but she can't since the ninja cast a paralyzing jutsu on her.

"Saiichi-chan" she uttered.

"You are indeed a sound Nin coz just like the most of all sound Nins, you are all coward, scaredy-cat, and…pathetic" Saiichi insulted him.

"Cut it… You bitch" the shinobi is fuming now.

"I suppose you're the leader… But you scaredy-cat hiding on a log?" the Otto nin was surprise, _"I didn't even felt her"_ he thought

"Hey… I have her now so, I think you can see Satan now…right now bastard" she said sharply, the ninja looked at her; he didn't even have time to react 'coz the grass around him becomes sharp blades that instantly killed him.

"Are you okay now Hinata?" she removes her mask and smiled at her. She removes the paralyzing jutsu on her.

"Thank you… Yeah I think so" she smiled at her. Hinata was speechless to what she saw. "Saku…ra…-chan" she murmur unbelievingly_. "But it can't be… maybe she is only quite similar to her…"_

"Huh?" she is puzzled. _"Sakura? It is the same name in my dreams…." _Saiichi thought. Sakura and Saiichi are really identical they only differ in hair style because Saiichi has (slight) wavy pink hair that is tied up in high ponytail, with some curled hair falling which made her prettier. Her head protector is on attached on her head like a headband.

"Ohh… its nothing… You look like a long lost friend of mine" Hinata smiled at her, '_but even her eyes…it is really similar to Sakura though it is not as innocent like hers"_ she tried to stand but she stumbles.

"Are you okay? I'll heal you wounds first" she made some hand seals then pink chakra appeared on her palms. "Don't worry we will find your company okay" she cheer her up.

"Saiichi-chan you're from Konoha? How come I didn't see you there?" Hinata asked her.

"Uhmm… Yup… 'coz I was gone for a while…" actually she is not sure at the details 'coz she forgets everything, everyone from her past.

* * *

"This way?"

"Shut up Naruto… And lower your voice you'll attract attention"

"Troublesome"

* * *

"What's that? Too noisy shinobi… Didn't they know they're attracting attention?" Saiichi commented. Hinata is relief and giggled. Saiichi looked at her mystified, and then she got it.

"Hey…Over here.. Will you shut up your mouth! Stupid!" Saiichi shouted. She and Hinata are both laughing. _"I know that is against the rule of shinobi. This Hinata girl, I like her"_ she thought at Hinata, she likes her and she is happy that they become friends.

"Naruto-kun is that you?" Hinata called. Naruto came out with big grin on his face then Neji followed by Shikamaru and Kiba with akamaru. They spotted a happy scene; they are finally relaxed that they found Hinata. Naruto runs towards the girls and he seems want to joins them.

"Ei.. Hinata-chan wont you introduce me to your friend?" Naruto interrupt the girls.

"Who's that girl?" coffee-haired man ask suspiciously.

"I think she is new friend of Hinata-chan… I think she's cute" Kiba remarked, his dog-Akamaru wags his tail and run to Hinata.

**Sakura's POV**

"_I wonder what will Kisame react if he saw me behaving like that" she giggled. I can already see his funny face, and he would tell to me… " Saiichi.. you. are. not. supposed. to. act. like. that." and I would continue it "Remember to act like one" _

_sigh How I'll miss that. But I already quitted from the group. I really don't know how I become a member of that group…I mean well I'm not as brutal and bloodthirsty like them.gigglesAnyway I told Kisame-san to visit me sometime. I told him to. Nah! No time for that... I'm glad I already have a friend… I really like her._

"I think we already found your teammates, Hinata-chan" Saiichi said.

"Yea.. Uhmm… Naruto-kun this is Saiichi" she introduce her.

"Nice to meet you Naruto… I'm Saiichi" she smiled at him.

"Ohhh… Nice to meet you too" he scratches his head and grin at her.

"This is Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun, and Neji-niisan… She is Saiichi" she introduces the guys.

"Nice to meet you all…" she bows her head, when she looks up she noticed that the pair of pearl eyes just like Hinata are staring at her.

Saiichi looks at the guy with long coffee-hair and with weird white eyes then he suddenly murmured the name from her dreams.

"Sa…ku..ra"

a/n:

uhmmm… this is my first time here in fanfiction so I hope you wont flame me up…

Well, all reviews are welcome…. It'll help a lot

I hope you like it.

R&R


End file.
